Reactions
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Ariella loves listening to the crowd's reactions. Especially for the ECW title match between her husband Raven and CM Punk. Rated for violence.


**TITLE: Reactions**

**CHARACTERS: Raven, Ariella Levy, CM Punk**

**PAIRINGS: Raven/Ariella**

**NOTES: Ariella's ring name is Tiger, so the signs in the crowd all say her ring name on them. She is referred to as Ariella in this. And at this point, she and Raven are married. The storyline is that Raven came back from TNA to the WWE ECW. He wanted to reignite the feud between himself and Punk, who at this time is ECW Champion. Oh, and Raven's the heel, since, you know, Punk is a crowd favorite.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Ariella Levy. No one else belongs to me.**

Ariella loved the crowd's reaction to Raven's music. She held his hand in hers as they went through the curtain and began their trek to the ring.

She smiled and waved to the crowd, even as they were booed. She couldn't care less how they accepted her.

When they got to ringside, Raven released her hand and slid straight into the corner, propping one elbow up on his knee.

Ariella walked up the steps and across the apron to the middle of the ropes. She hooked both arms over the top one and used it as leverage for a back flip.

The crowd booed her agile motion and Ariella pretended that she couldn't hear it. The orangey-brown haired woman walked over to where her husband was still seated in the corner.

Raven shifted as she neared, his arms moving to sit on the ropes and his legs falling open.

Ariella smiled, falling onto his thigh. Raven wrapped an arm around her tattooed hips and held her there.

The loud music quieted. For a bit, all that could be heard was the crowd screaming hatred at Raven. Raven ignored them, eyes flicking over signs that ranged from stark white to black and almost every color of the rainbow. They rested for a moment on a sign that said: 'Tiger belongs with Raven: NEVERMORE!' The sign next to it read: 'Tiger, I'm available!'

Ariella rolled her eyes, running long fingers through Raven's wet, dark curls. "Calm down. You finally got the match."

Raven nodded, watching the ramp for the ECW champion.

All of the sudden, a low growling noise filled the arena, accompanied by the excited screams and howls of the crowd. From the back, adorned vainly in his own tee shirt with the shining gold title slung about his hips, came the ECW champion, CM Punk.

The dark haired, tattooed champion ate it up, yelling and posing as he went down the ramp.

Raven buried his face into Ariella's neck, smiling against her pale skin. "You're awesome." He whispered.

"Hey." Ariella smiled. "It's because of you that we're here. I just asked Vince for the match."

By that time, CM Punk had hopped over the ropes and handed his belt over to the referee. The music stopped and the champ turned his attention to his opponent in the corner.

Raven placed one hand on the small of his wife's back. "Out." He whispered. Ariella stood, shooting a glare to Punk.

CM Punk taunted Raven by sitting on the middle rope and holding the top rope on his shoulder to let Ariella out of the ring. Ariella stared him down.

Punk let a sly smirk cross his lips as Ariella walked toward him. The redhead quirked a brow. Punk's smile widened. Then, the woman slapped him sharply in the face.

The crowd booed her as she slid from the ring. The booing became louder when Raven side tackled the stunned champion.

Ariella clapped, cheering her man on. The first couple of minutes of the match were domination by Raven. As the older man went for his finisher early, the champion showed his guts. CM Punk pushed Raven into the ropes.

The cheering of the crowd was overwhelming. Ariella screamed at Punk, infuriated that he had touched her husband.

As Raven bounced back, he was hit with a high cross body.

Ariella yelled at the referee and at the ECW champion.

CM Punk stumbled to his feet and gave Raven a leg drop. He took over as dominator until he failed an aerial attempt.

Raven was back on his feet and the back and forth game began.

Ariella cheered the man she loved, watching him begin to come back. His comeback was stopped, however, when Punk started to hit back. He worked the older man back to the ropes. Raven took the punches steadily before he was thrown over the top rope and to the floor.

Ariella yelled at the referee as she got up on the apron. The referee turned to argue with her, and she grabbed the front of his shirt for support.

The crowd booed and screamed at her for the distraction she caused. CM Punk watched the two argue from his exhausted sitting position on the mat. He didn't notice Raven sliding back into the ring with a kendo stick clutched tightly in his hand.

There was a sickening crack that went unheard by the referee as the wooden stick broke over the ECW champion's head.

Ariella, noticing the fallen opponent and Raven's pin, shrugged and slid back to the floor. The referee nodded, turning back to the match. Upon seeing the cover, he hit the floor and slapped the mat. One. Two. Three. The crowd howled angrily as Raven stood. Ariella slid into the ring and pushed the referee aside. She took Raven's hand and thrust it high into the air.

Justin Roberts picked up his microphone. "The winner and the _new_ ECW champion, Raven!"

Ariella turned and kissed Raven on the cheek, holding his hand up and pointing to him with her other hand. The referee handed the gold title over to her.

Ariella held the title up in the air before handing it over to Raven. Her husband took his belt and stared t it for a moment. He then thrust it into the air, to the many booing fans.

Ariella stepped into Raven's arms and kissed him hard on the mouth. When she pulled back, Raven spun her into a dip and reciprocated, title belt dangling loosely in one hand. Neither cared how they were accepted. This was just the reaction they wanted.


End file.
